I Just Want You To Know Who I Am
by Airame Phantom
Summary: A oneshot songfic. Very DxS. Let's just say it includes a sunset.


A/N: This idea came to me as I was listening to music. I hope you like it!**

* * *

**

**I Just Want You To Know Who I am**

* * *

_S5S5S5S5S5_

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

_S5S5S5S5S5_

"Come on, Danny!" Tucker shouted as his friend stayed behind. It was a sunny Monday afternoon and, since they'd stayed after school for detention, the clock was already getting ready to strike four. Danny stood on the steps and watched his best friend walk back over to him. "Sam said she'd meet us at the Nasty Burger, remember?"

"I do," Danny replied. "I just really don't feel like doing anything right now. Tell her I'm sorry?"

Tucker frowned and scanned over his friend's face. Was he for real? "Sure," he said. "But are you really positive you don't wanna come along?"

Danny nodded. "I think I'll head over to the beach for awhile, clear my thoughts."

"Dude, wish you good luck on that. Ever since the whole 'your evil older self' incident, you've been pretty distant."

Danny knew Tucker was telling the truth. He had been a little distant, usually quiet and spending his time reading or just off by himself. But that wasn't the only thing on his mind. So many things were happening so fast, it was getting hard to keep up. Especially since his thoughts always seemed to fall on another certain somebody. "It was over a month ago," he finally said, deciding not to tell Tucker about his other reason for being distant. "And I can't take my mind off it. Just tell Sam I'm sorry. Please?"

"Sure, man," Tucker said. "No problem. Well, see you later." Danny waved as Tucker ran off in the direction of the Nasty Burger. Sam would be wondering what was wrong and probably come looking for him. Yay.

some time later he found himself walking with his hands in his pockets down the shore of the beach. It was empty, the last people already leaving for home. The time had struck five-thirty a while ago the last time Danny checked. He didn't know exactly what time it was already, but judging by the length of his shadow and the location of the sun in the sky, it must be at least six-fifteen or so. He stopped and looked off towards his backpack. He'd left it on the sand because his shoulders ha begun to hurt.

Then his eyes began to trail the footsteps he'd left in the sand._ Just like my thoughts_, he said to himself, _always following me everywhere I go. Just like when I think about-_

Danny's train of thought was broken by the small, soft hello coming from behind him. He froze at the sound. Only one person could produce such a voice that could break him apart inside. He turned.

_S5S5S5S5S5_

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_S5S5S5S5S5_

"Sam," he said softly. His voice seemed almost breathless, his eyes looked so soft and filled with a cloudy look that could only mean one thing: he had been deep in thought. Sam looked at him, eyes scanning over every feature.

"Tuck said you bailed because you needed to get your thoughts straight," she said casually. Inside, though, she felt so out of order. She wanted to just stare at him forever. Yet another part told her he may not like that and the moment would turn awkward. She forced the casualness into her voice. "Said he thinks something's bugging you. Want some company?"

She felt the last part of her dialogue sounded a little desperate, but either Danny didn't mind or he just didn't notice.

Danny only looked at her for a second longer and nodded. "Sure," he said softly again. Sam walked with him to get his backpack and they walked along the shore for awhile, in silence.

Minutes later, Sam finally said, "The sunset looks really cool."

"Yeah," Danny said, looking at the sky with her. The sky was drenched in the colors orange, pink, red, and yellow. The small look of dark blue had appeared over a small portion too. The sun was already starting to rest on the horizon, making the water seem to glow and sparkle with orange-red life. "It does," he admitted more believably. Sam looked at him, then at the sand.

"Let's sit down for a little bit," she said. Danny stopped as she crossed in front of him and sat down across from him on the sandy beach. She pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Danny, backpack in hand, walked over to her and set his backpack next to him as he took a seat next to her. The night was starting to creep its way onto the sky now as the sun made its slow descend beneath the blanket of the horizon. "What's one your mind, Danny?" Sam asked suddenly.

Danny looked at her. Her eyes were focused on the sun and its trip, but she was directing the question at him in a way that said she really wanted to know, but not if he didn't want to tell her. After not receiving an answer, she continued. "I asked Tucker and he said that the future was. Are you thinking about your older self?"

Danny turned away from her and bit his lip in slight thought. "Sorta," he said. She finally turned to him.

"You can trust me," she said fondly.

_S5S5S5S5S5_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_S5S5S5S5S5_

Danny looked into her now large violet eyes. She looked hopeful, as if wondering with a small hint of hope if he would tell her what's on his mind. He looked away from those beautiful and entrancing lilac eyes and pulled his knees up, leaning forward slightly. "I guess I'm just a little insecure right now," he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Danny cleared his throat uncertainly and said, "Well, ever since I found out my before older-self was evil, I've kind of been worried about what I'm doing now. If something like cheating on a test led to that, I could be in trouble with every other small choice I make. My life can be ruined forever."

Sam listened intently and watched the sunset, deep in thought. She sensed something in Danny's voice. There was a small tone of calmness in his voice that signaled a small light bulb in her mind to brighten. "It's something else," she said. She felt Danny tense next to her.

"Huh?

"I know that may be on your mind, but I think there's something else too," she said, turning to him now. Their eyes locked. "What is it?"

_S5S5S5S5S5_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

_S5S5S5S5S5_

"Every time I look at you, Danny," she said, turning to him so as to tell him that she wanted his attention. "You either turn away or find some way to avoid eye contact. It's getting me a little worried. I don't know what's up, but I just want you to know you can tell me anything."

"I know," Danny said, a small sigh escaping with his words. "But I'm still not sure of whether-"

"Danny, you're my best friend," Sam said. She put a hand over his hand which rested on the sandy beach next to her. "I'll understand anything you throw at me. I don't want you to be alone through troubled times."

"I'm not troubled, Sam," Danny said, looking at her eyes still. He made no effort to remove his hand from where she'd placed hers. He felt a soft, warm feeling move through his body. An impulse, no doubt, that only seemed to strengthen with the hopeful and beautiful look in Sam's eyes.

_S5S5S5S5S5_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_S5S5S5S5S5_

"Then what's wrong, Danny?" she asked. "I want you to trust me with everything and anything."

"I'm just confused," Danny said, once again in an almost breathless voice. Sam looked at him still, gazing into his blue eyes that just seemed to burst with such emotion that was incomprehensible to her at first glance. It was something she'd so many times, but had only caught glimpses of in Danny's eyes.

"About what?

"About everything," Danny sighed. "Where I'm going, what I want, who I want to be with from the first hour of the day, to the last second of the night. I want everyone to finally be able to see who I am instead of what they see on the outside. I want them to understand what I'm going through, but I don't know how..."

"Is it really _everyone_ you're trying to get at, Danny?" Sam asked.

Danny looked at her still. Was it everyone? Or just one person? Was it everyone he wanted to know how he felt? Was it everyone he wanted to reveal all of this to? Or had Sam just set the milestone in his life with that one, simple, little question?

_S5S5S5S5S5_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
__I just want you to know who I am_

_S5S5S5S5S5_

"Or is it just one person you're looking for?" Sam continued, hearing no response. "Is it just one person you want to explain yourself to, Danny?" No response still.

A small smile curved Danny's lips. "I want you to know," he said. Sam stopped talking, her breath caught in her throat. Somehow Danny had managed to close the distance between them while she was talking. Both his hands now held the one she'd placed on his. Danny and her shared what seemed the longest gaze any two teens had ever experienced. Within it, thoughts crossed both young minds. Thoughts they'd never imagined they would think about. Especially towards each other.

_Do I really want to do this? What's he doing?_

_I want you to know so bad, but how can I possibly tell you?_

_I've never seen such a look in his eyes before._

_Why do I feel this way after so many years? Why does it bubble to the surface just now?_

_What was I thinking before? My mouth wouldn't stop running..._

_I know I've always liked her...a lot...but never did I imagine this to come._

_There's always been something about him I really liked, but is it enough to call it love?_

_She's my best friend, but can she be more than that?_

_I've always seen him as an extraordinarily close best friend, I never imagined him as more..._

_I love her but does she love me?_

_I love him, but does he feel the same way?_

_**I love you.**_

_S5S5S5S5S5_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_S5S5S5S5S5_

"Sam," Danny whispered into her ear. They were now very close. Sam could feel Danny's warm breath on her ear. It made a shiver run spiraling down her spine. She didn't move.

"Yes?"

Before receiving an answer, Sam found herself locking lips with her best and truest friend. She closed her eyes kissed him back. Behind her eyes lids, the final light of the sun began to dim over the shore.

Danny couldn't beleive he'd done that. More importantly, he couldn't believe Sam was going with it. Could it be she felt the same way. He still didn't close his eyes, merely watched her expression. Totally cool. His eyelids fell and he leaned forward still, caught in the moment. Before long he was dominant and practically on top of Sam.

They finally had to break for air, both eyes opening slowly. Danny looked down at Sam. Her hair deeply contrasted with the white sand. She looked at him with dazed purple eyes. "I just want you to know who I am," Danny whispered breathlessly.

Sam smiled thinly and reached up with one hand, stroked his cheek as if wiping away an imaginary tear with her thumb. She brought his face back down to hers for another quick kiss.

_S5S5S5S5S5_

_I just want you to know who I am__  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

_S5S5S5S5S5_

"I do know, Danny, I do."

* * *

E/N: I don't own 'Iris' by the Goo Goo Dolls. Nor do I own Danny, Sam, Jazz, or Tucker. Hoped you liked it. See ya! 

--Airamé Phantom


End file.
